


No need to worry (well, probably not...)

by Lefaym



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Happy Timeline, Jean Grey (off-screen), M/M, Old Mutants Running the School Together, Old mutants in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Grey is a teenage bad-ass, Charles is a worrying old fart, and Erik is rather impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need to worry (well, probably not...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



> Just a little ficlet to thank you for all your awesome modly work! It is very much appreciated. ♥ (Based on your Secret Mutant letter, because I didn't have access to your prompts when I wrote this!)
> 
> My thanks to [redacted] and [redacted] for looking this over for me.

Charles was worrying about her, Erik could tell. Not that he was projecting anything; he was keeping his thoughts tightly locked away. But Charles’ fingers tapped erratically on his armrest as he gazed out the study window, and his mouth turned down at the corners in the way it always did when he was nervous.

“Jean will be fine,” Erik said from the doorway. Of course, because he wasn’t very good at this sort of thing, he managed to sound annoyed rather than comforting.

“And what if she isn’t?”

“You saw the way she handled herself in the Danger Room on Wednesday. Surely the girl can handle a day trip into Manhattan by herself.” Erik wasn’t about to admit it, not at the moment anyway, but he actually felt rather proud of her. Her powers were developing indeed if she had been able to get around all the traps he and Charles had set up for students who tried to sneak out of the school. And she had managed to shield her thoughts from Charles too, until she was quite some distance away. Most impressive.

Charles looked up at him sharply, and Erik began to suspect that he had been thinking a little too loudly. “What if her control slips?” Charles asked. “What if she gets into trouble? What if—”

“If any of that happens, we’ll deal with it. But in all likelihood, she will turn up this evening with an empty stomach and sore feet.”

“And indefinite detention,” Charles added.

“Yes, yes, if you must.” Erik stepped into the room and waved the door closed behind him. He made a mental note to ensure that he would be the one overseeing most of Jean’s detention. Of course, he supposed, the girl must have some punishment for causing Charles this much distress, but it couldn’t go on for too long, surely.

“I won’t let her leave the school grounds for at least a decade,” Charles said.

‘Oh?” Erik raised an eyebrow. “I thought you expected her to go to college in a year or two.”

“Only if she learns not to use her gifts inappropriately.”

Erik snorted. “Perhaps the next time Raven visits, we could ask her to tell Jean all about your own years at university. I hear you set quite the example where the appropriate use of telepathy is concerned.”

Charles glared at him for exactly two seconds and then, finally, he sighed. “I’m being an old fart again, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are.” Erik crossed the room and stood at Charles’ side. “But I wouldn’t worry about it too much, my dear. Being an old fart is your job, after all.” He placed a hand on Charles’ shoulder.

“Glad to know that I’m good at it.” A moment later, Charles’ hand closed around Erik’s.

“You are superb.” Erik permitted himself a smile. “And Jean will be fine.” This time, he thought, he managed to sound appropriately soothing.

As if on cue, a loud bang sounded from the other side of the school. “Of course,” Erik muttered, “I can’t make promises about any of the others.”


End file.
